dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Blizzard (character)
Blizzard is an adult male Yutyrannus who appears in Dinosaur Island and Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Season 3 Lost Blizzard is seen stalking a Triceratops, unknowingly stalking the same one as Nigel. Blizzard then decides that it is time to attack. He gets a firm hold on the Triceratops neck, and easily kills it. Blizzard then starts to eat his kill. In the middle of the night, Blizzard hears commotion, and he makes his way to the source of the sound, the source, being Nigel. Blizzard faces him off, but Nigel's determination and ferocity drive him off. Blizzard hears another noise in the night, that being a dying Brachiosaurus. He watches the great titan succumb as he looks on with Nigel, both of them being to captivated to fight each other. The next morning, Blizzard is seen eating the deceased Brachiosaurus. He waited a few minutes after the Utahraptors had eaten their fill, with him sneaking back out of the forest to eat his. Blizzard appears to have eaten his fill and he moves off. He pauses for a bit and then he slips off into the relative safety of the dark forest. Reunion Blizzard appears by a river. He encounters a Ceratosaurus upstream and scares it off, leaving him in peace to drink. He wanders further downstream, but then he hears something coming from behind him. He turns in response to the screech. It appears that unwittingly he has wandered deep into the heart of the territory of the Utahraptor pack. Blizzard begins to move closer to the Utahraptors. The Utahraptors outnumber him three to one, and he has no choice but to retreat. Blizzard At the base of a huge, gnarled vine covered jungle tree, Blizzard is sleeping. Blizzard slowly begins to rise from his slumber, it is still early morning only about 6am. Despite how early it is, Blizzard is hungry, and he decides it is already late enough to go on the hunt. Little to no large herbivores are ever seen in these Southern most forests, they are to dense to packed with vegetation. If Blizzard is so find suitable prey, he must go to the Southern Prairie. However is journey is even harder than it appears for not only is he in the middle of a forest, but he is also at the base of a very large hill. And right beyond the hill, is even more forest. Blizzard then begins his trek up the hill. Finally, he has reached the top of the hill. He is exhausted and he must stop to rest, at least for a few minutes. A few hours later, he is still going through the forest, however he has almost reached his destination. Eventually, he reaches his destination, the southern prairie. Sure enough, there is a possible prey animal on the plains, that being a Miragaia. Blizzard then begins to stalk the Miragaia, approaching from the behind. Blizzard will need the element of surprise to kill this tough opponent. Blizzard however loses the element of surprise and misses his chance to bite the Miragaias neck, nonetheless he is hungry and will not give up so easily. The Miragaia quickly turns around, swinging his tail spikes at Blizzard. Blizzard is managing to dodge them. But this can only last so long before he is hit. He continues to evade the Miragaias attacks, but he is then suddenly struck by the tail spikes. He roars in pain, as his blood splatters onto a nearby tree. Blizzard is wounded, badly. The blood from the wound on his gut has dripped all the way down his right leg. He has been forced to back down, he can not possibly fight the Miragaia now. He lays down in the tall grass, he needs to rest. There is on good thing though, the wound was not a stab, but a slice. Which means it did not go to deep. Still though, he will have to rest for a few hours before he can get up and try to hunt again. A few hours later, Blizzard has gotten up and healed from his wounds a bit. He is still very hungry, and he is out hunting once again. Blizzard has spotted a possible target, that being a young Styracosaurus. Blizzard begins to stalk it, getting ever so closer. Blizzard then starts to charge, with the Styracosaurs seeing him charging, the chase is on. Blizzard chases the surprisingly fast Styracosaurus, however it is too fast for Blizzard to catch up to. Blizzard will have to wait and find food elsewhere. Clearly, he is not going to be able to catch any animals out on these vast plains. Later, Blizzard returns to the Southern forests. The wound on his belly is starting to get to him, the more he moves around, the more it hurts. Thankfully, it is not bleeding at all. But still, it is very painful, and if he does not rest soon, it could become infected. He lays down to take a nap, he has no choice but to rest. His wound hurts to much. Late in the afternoon, Blizzard awakens from his nap. The swelling around his wound has gone down, and he is feeling much better now. He is ready to go on the hunt, but first, he much quench his thirst. He knows that theirs a stream that he usually drinks from, somewhere in these huge forests. Now it is just the question of locating it. Thankfully, he has a very good sense of smell like most other Tyrannosaurus. And he will be able to sniff his way to water soon enough. He has been travelling for hours, but finally Blizzard has found his way to a source of water, a small creek. Blizzard moves closer to the stream, letting off a tired roar. He leans in and takes a nice long sip. Finally it appears that he has drank his fill, but the good news doesn't stop there. Only a few meters away, is a possible prey item for Blizzard, being a Beelzebufo. Blizzard slowly approaches, and then he quickly he thrusts his huge claws down into the water. Blizzard successfully catches the Beelzebufo. He begins excitedly eating his kill, with him then roaring in victory of surviving another day on Dinosaur Island. A Farewell Blizzard appears looking up at a overhead Pteranodon. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Old Friends Blizzard brings down a Hesperornis. He enjoys his feast, for he has not eaten in weeks. Blizzard continues to gorge himself. Throughout the winter, food was very scarce, and now Blizzard finally has his food that he's waited so long for. He's a very old Dinosaur, and he's lived longer than most usually do. He then finishes his meal and wanders off. Blizzard is now stalking a young Pachycephalosaurus that has wandered away from its group. He prepares to strike, when suddenly, from around the corner, he sees something approaching. Then out of nowhere a huge male Spinosaurus charges out of the bushes and tackles the Pachycephalosaurus. Blizzard approaches the huge carnivore attempting to scare it off. However Blizzard knows he can not win this fight, and he walks away. The Heart of The Storm Blizzard appears in the snow, devouring a deceased Human. Back Track Blizzard walks across the Southern plains. However, he doesn't know he's being stalked. Then as he's running through the bushes, something knocks him over. He cant back up, and what knocked him over is coming towards him. That something is Red-Sail. Blizzard is then attacks by him, Blizzard then starts to whimper, unable to do anything. Royale Blizzard lays helpless, awaiting his death. Then, suddenly, 3 carnivores leap out at Red-Sail, saving Blizzard from certain death. Blizzard then gets up to look at his saviours. They are a group of predators that call themselves The Scavengers. Saving Blizzard however was not for free, and Blizzard has to join them. Blizzard agrees, and he is welcomed into the Scavengers. Nightmare Blizzard appears at the ancient ruins, scaring a Anhanguera into the path of Smokey. While the other Scavengers feast, Blizzard looks down at the torn up body of Mack. And he thinks how cruel this place must have been. The Fall Blizzard hears a call from Melvin, and he responds. He sees that Melvin and Crash are hunting a Therizinosaurus. With Blizzard arriving, the Therizinosaurus is now outmatched. Smokey then coms in for the killing blow. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then drag the Therizinosaurus back to their lair, full of dead bodies. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers are the first pack to eat at leisure than for survival, at east in their generation. They truely are an amazing pack. Blizzard then leaves the group to find more food for the pack, he is also accompanied by Smokey. Blizzard and Smokey spot a Nasutoceratops grazing on the plains, and they began to stalk it. Blizzard and Smokey have been stalking it for hours, and they will probably stalk it for hours more, until it comes closer to their lair. However, their stalking is interrupted by a large male Allosaurus. Blizzard and Smokey confront Fury, who want this food as well. But, Blizzard and Smokey are smart, and they offer Fury to join the Scavengers. Blizzard and Smokey reason with him, and Fury joins the pack. Blizzard Smokey and Fury then trek back to their lair. Battle For the Dark Woodland Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers surround Smokey, accepting Shadow into the pack. Blizzard and the rest of the pack then head back to their lair. Lost and Found Blizzard and the Scavengers hoard of carcasses has attracted a lot of Fleas and Mosquitoes, which are biting and latching on to Blizzard and the pack. If they do not eat this food, Blizzard and the pack could get infections. Pterosaurs begin to fly in around the lair, with one Quetzalcoatlus attempting to take away Blizzard. But Blizzard shakes free, enraged to have been woken up from his sleep. Blizzard and the rest of the Scavengers then resume their rest. The Red Feast Blizzard and the Scavengers are out of their den, guarding it from Red-Sail, Anubis and a Giganotosaurus, who are about to attack. The battle is in full motion, with Blizzard and Smokey attempting to size up Red-Sail. As Smokey attacks, Blizzard leaps onto Red Sails head, breaking Smokey free. However Blizzard is knocked off by Red-Sails trashing. Blizzard is then confronted by Anubis, too weak to get up. Anubis then finishes him off, seemingly killing him. Blizzard whimpers in pain, before going unconscious. Season 2 Snow On the Mountain Blizzard appears sleeping in a small pen, surrounded by people. He is then sedated by one of the humans. Blizzard is then put back into the wild. He then awakens from what he thought was a deep dream. He's in uncharted territory, and he looks his way around the landscape. This is chance at a new life, this is his chance at a new hope. He is now in the North, he fell asleep in the South. Its been a long time since he was in the North, and he's finding it hard to find his bearings. However, he has a location in mind. However he'll have to travel through thick forests, and large open plains. There are many things racing through his head right now. Where are his friends, where is he, where is he going. But it seems he's figured most of them out, as he's almost at the new location. He has now been walking for two weeks. But he has finally arrived at his location, and he can tell by the food that is available. He has found an adult Megatherium, grazing in the jungle. Blizzard edges closer and closer, trying to remain silent. However he has finally blown his cover. The Megatherium has spotted him, but Blizzard has decided to make his move anyway. He runs up and leaps onto the Megatherium, knocking it to the ground. The Megatherium however shakes him off, and beats Blizzard to the ground. He slowly gets up, forced to find food elsewhere. However, it seems that this jungle may be promising on the other side. He then roars as he enters the jungle. Blizzard makes it to the a mountain, and he starts to survey the area. He has found Mount Evolution, the largest mountain in the Tyrannosaur Mountain Range. Blizzard has decided that this is where he wants his territory to be Appearances Dinosaur Island * DI Se3 Ep6 * DI Se3 Ep8 * DI Se3 Ep10 * DI Se3 Ep13 Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR Se1 Ep1 * DIR Se1 Ep2 * DIR Se1 Ep5 * DIR Se1 Ep6 * DIR Se1 Ep7 * DIR Se1 Ep8 * DIR Se1 Ep10 * DIR Se1 Ep11 * DIR Se1 Ep12 * DIR Se2 Ep5 Gallery Trivia * Blizzard is BionicleSaurus's favorite Character in the entire series. * Blizzard is the only character to have an episode named after him. * Blizzard is the only Dinosaur to have some sort of interaction with Humans. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Characters